


A soulmate like the stars

by yadame



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I love MarkJin♥, Jinyoung is a nurse and wears specs, M/M, Mark is grumpy but he didn't show to his babe, Romantic Soulmates, fluff again, slightly mention of gyeomkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadame/pseuds/yadame
Summary: A very simple love story of a man finds his soulmate.





	A soulmate like the stars

 

 

 

The air after a heavy rain always smells the best. It smells fresh; like the perfect solution for an aching heart. Also the earth smells so new; like it just got the cleanest bath to every pit of negativity. That’s what the rain does. It gives re-birth to the smallest and the biggest things in this world.

 

  To Jinyoung the rain is just a blessing from God. It’s a perfect chance to always rethink after a storm of his thoughts. It helps him to be the one he wants to be; himself.

 

  Just like today; rain haven’t stop its own cleaning. With a cup of latte in a hand and in the other hand; he holds an umbrella, Jinyoung walks to the place he will be working for the next nine hours.

 

  It’s almost the sunset; the big blazing star is setting above the tall building in front of his eyes. The sun is hiding gradually behind it and the view is breath-taking as always; the sunset and the pouring rain.

 

  The sky was doing her daily routine of capturing his breath away. He stops, looks up to the natural beauty that moulds within the artificial one. This all is making the hair on the back of his neck rising up. It’s a habit; happens whenever he feels so small in the world.

 

  Jinyoung looks down again, resuming walking. He spots a couple not far, sharing an umbrella and a smile crawls to his lips. ‘Soul-mates,’ his brain comments.

 

 The concept of finding your soul mate isn’t strange to this world he lives in. It’s a thing he grew up witnessing it; couples finding their other half. It always melts his heart. The happiness that fills the others features is enough to make him happy for them.

 

  Jinyoung was a believer. He knows that one day he would meet his soul mate. It would happen like how it should be and the burn of the other’s name would be craved delicately on the skin; just above his heart. And if he wondered from time to time how it would feel, he will feel it at the right time with his one right person.

 

  He focused on his study and the way he wanted his life to be shaped on- just the way he liked it. Deciding what he wanted to study wasn’t hard since he loves to interact with people and taking care of the ones he loves. Nursing what he wanted to pursue and that’s what he did.

 

   Jinyoung sighs and smiles a little before heading to start his shift tonight. Once he entered the place he said hi to Junsu; the guard. The man is a couple of years younger than his dad. He is so warm and Jinyoung just loves him.

 

  He reminds him of his first day at work and how he was. To be honest, Jinyoung was afraid and his heart was beating so loud but Junsu was there patting his hair like a loving dad and reassured him and now after years of that day, Jinyoung never forgets.

 

  Jinyoung is so simple just like that. He loves and gets loved in return. He does think that if a person does good thing he will receive it someday. He’s content with even the small things he has. He calls it satisfaction.

 

 

-

 

 

  Jinyoung was wearing his blue outfit. He doesn’t hate it but he doesn’t love it either. He is just thankful that the color is one of his favorites, at least. He slips into his flats and heads to start the shift.

 

  Today’s he’s accustomed to the grumpy patient. He never knew why other nurses called the man that, but they had their reasons. From what was explained; the man did treated them like they don’t exist. The man was a VIP patient and no one lasted a day with him.

 

  The reason he’s taking the hard work is that his friend-Yugyeom- was the one supposed to nurse the man tonight but something happened and he’s not here tonight so Jinyoung will cover his place.

 

  The pity looks from his friends makes him laugh at their silliness. It won’t be that bad. Jinyoung tells himself that it’s easy; change his bandage, check his temperature and then it’s done, you will just check on him every hour. Easy! It’s not like he didn’t deal with patients like that before.

 

 

-

 

 

  Jinyoung exhales once before he runs his eyes one more time on the patient file again. Mark Tuan is the grumpy VIP patient. The Tuans run the biggest companies in steel manufacturing in Korea. They are well known and the youngest of them is the current CEO who is Mark Tuan. Jinyoung heard a lot about them and watched their names in news but he didn’t pay so much attention. To be honest, he needn’t to.

 

    He knocked twice, opened the door and entered. He closes the door and scans the room. It is dimly lighted but Jinyoung can see the figure over there on the bed. From his place he can see the dangling ear-bud headphones plugged to the boy ear. The man has his head rested to the headboard. That's why the man didn't feel him coming in.

 

  The scene is so pleasant to the eye and from here the man side look seems so soft even if he can't fully take a look of the man but whatever. For a second thought, he wondered, how can this man intimidate his coworkers?

 

  Jinyoung walks carefully to the bed. He stops right beside the bed, not daring to take a further move. The nurse jaw gapped from the sudden buzz in his heart and the bounding in his ears as soon as he saw the man.

 

  Mark was breathing normally. His chest rises once he inhales and goes back down once he exhales. His face was soft; a baby like if Jinyoung has to be precise. A beauty of what Jinyoung can't help but observe.

 

  Mark has a brown hair, a color of a healthy pine cone. Jinyoung simply loves it because the man is so beautiful.

 

  Mark stirs a little and results in another bang in Jinyoung’s chest. The stir made a few strands of the man's hair to shake and rest to the other side of his forehead. This little shake, shakes the existence of breathing out of Jinyoung's life.

 

  Jinyoung doesn't know what the hell is happening but he can't stop staring at the patient. The same pang in his heart still exists and his poor control of his breathing still makes him dizzy.

 

  Jinyoung takes just another step towards the man. He stares at Mark's face again because obviously he can't stop. Mark's lips are heart-shaped, colored pale pink and Jinyoung smiles. His cheeks get a little hot but he blames it to the air conditioning not doing its job properly.

 

  Jinyoung doesn't know how much time has passed with him like that; all devouring Mark's beauty with his eyes. He wants it to not end. He can do this forever. He wants to keep staring as long as he can.

 

  The calmness settles inside Jinyoung with him like that got him questioning what if he had a soulmate. Would it be like that?

 

  His thoughts are cut with a sudden snap of Mark’s eyes; a blackness that's orbited by a white. Jinyoung for a moment felt like the gravity wasn't there anymore. Even Mark doesn't flinch and just stared back with emotions Jinyoung can't decipher but it gives him chillsㅡin a very good warm way.

 

  The unspoken looks are way too intimate. It's just Jinyoung can swear it spills the knowledge out of him. It's like the look a mother gives to her daughter when she's performing for the first time. Or the look a father gives his son after a serious talk with each other. These kinds of eye talks always give the most impact any of them can have. Right now; with the patient-Mark- is like that, Jinyoung can finally understand. He can understand what it truly means.

 

  When the unsteady pace of a heart and the loud hitch of both; their breathing and the tension of just staring and not even mumbling a word, become too much for Jinyoung he decided to cut this out. He straightens his back, trying to avert his eyes from Mark but failing miserably. He just coughs, “Mr. Tuan. I'm…”

 

He is what! He forgot.

 

  Mark is still looking at him with the same gaze that makes Jinyoung do nothing but just stand there, staring back. This can't be because it's too much for a heart of a one never felt like that before. This one is Jinyoung.

 

 Jinyoung finally gets a grasp on his own voice, “I'm here instead of Yugyeom,” he finally says.

 

 “I'll be checking on you through the night.” He manages to put on a smile hoping it hides the hotness of his cheeks.

 

  After saying all that, Jinyoung's eyes notice the headphones again and he curses. If there was a music playing then he needs to repeat that all. ‘Oh what an idiot you are Jinyoung,’ he tells himself.

 

“Do I need to repeat what I've just said?” Jinyoung asks. Mark arches an eyebrow, confused and Jinyoung thinks it's cute. Not now Jinyoung. Mark shakes his head when Jinyoung points to his ears.

 

  Jinyoung watches as Mark hands take off the earpieces from his ears. The boy’s hands have very soft pink nails and thin long fingers. The hands are veiny; enough to make Jinyoung think that's a very hot in a way.

 

“No, you don't. I've heard everything.” Mark finally says after putting them on his lap.

 

  Jinyoung’s silent ‘o’ was immediately shown on his face. Maybe because he was worried that the man didn't hear anything but he can tell it also was because of Mark's voice.

 

  Mark’s voice is so soft yet steady, low yet enveloped with power. That's a voice of a man who rules. A man has a world under his feet. Mark's voice was deeply quiet. The low tone of his vibrates within Jinyoung's body and he can swear the he could feel it in his heart when the man talked. 

 

  Mark finally sat straight never breaking an eye contact with Jinyoung and the latter suffers from what he doesn't knowㅡyet.

 

“Your name?” Mark asks.

 

“I'm Jinyoung, Mr. Mark.” The boy answers quietly just like his usual self. But Jinyoung knows that he's a way far from himself.

 

“Okay, Jinyoung.” Mark says his name like it was meant just to be spoken by him and Jinyoung heart flips...

 

“You can call me just Mark or hyung,” Mark eyes scan Jinyoung from head to toe and Jinyoung feels like these eyes are seeing past him; seeing through his soul.. “I believe you are younger.” That's what Mark says when the eyes of the latter met his. Jinyoung nod because he knew- from the file- that Mark's two years older. Jinyoung can swear that this beauty never age. Not when Mark is like that; glowing in front of his eyes…

 

“Do your job, Jinyoung. What you came for.” Mark says smiling and Jinyoung from now on believes in fallen angels because that smile is not earthly in anyway. It's lively beautiful and makes Jinyoung involuntarily smiles back. Mark's smile widened when Jinyoung did.

 

  Jinyoung with a warm heart starts to move to do his job while thinking of how the hell his friends were afraid of dealing with such a warm man!

 

Butㅡ what he doesn't know that Mark is always like that but he was an exception; a very good one.

 

-

 

“He asked about you today too.” Yugyeom says while sitting across Jinyoung. He's having lunch at the cafeteria and was waiting for the boy again.

 

  It's been almost 2 days after Jinyoung saw Mark and his heart yearns for the man. Yugyeom smirks, “you don't look like the usual you when Mark hyung is being mentioned.”

 

“Is that so obvious? “ Jinyoung doesn't deny because he feels it too and his friend nods. Jinyoung laughs nervously and Yugyeom scoffs. What a brat! Jinyoung thinks.

 

  Jinyoung decided to tease the boy looking at the soulmate name written under his ears. “How is Jungkook?”

 

  The sudden mention of the name made Yugyeom's face painted red like tomatoes and Jinyoung laughs at this simple win.

 

“Hyung!” Yugyeom wines and Jinyoung smiles putting his hands up to show him he won't tease anymore.

 

  Jinyoung thinks back to Mark he wanted to see him again but his schedule didn't allow him and today he decided to ask Yugyeom for it. “Spoken of hyung, let me cover for you tonight. I want to see him again.”

 

“Are you always that straightforward?” Yugyeom grimaces, “you look grossly in love.” Jinyoung sighs. “Kim Yugyeom, you are a nagging brat.” Yugyeom sticks out his tongue…

 

 

-

 

 

  Jinyoung was waiting for meeting Mark all day. He wanted to finish assisting the doctors and checking the patient quickly to see Mark. But since Jinyoung is a kind ball of hard work, he made sure to do all that of his job so efficiently, putting all of his heart and work to do so. He loves his job and it helps a lot of people. Even if the doctors have an upper hand but the nursing work has a one too.

 

  When Mark's time comes, Jinyoung was happy and anxious but he tried to push away the latter and let the happiness lights up his mood.

 

  He has his spectacles on when he enters the room. Mark was sitting on the couch, his back resting to its arm and there is a book in his hand. Jinyoung hopes he didn't feel pain with this position but Mark needed to move around.

 

  The older head tilts up and there he meets his eyes again. The eyes he missed and the presence he yearned for.

 

  Mark is still beautiful. No, he's more beautiful, casual clothes rather than the hospital one and soft looks. Hair is smoothly swept down covers his eyebrows and wow…

 

“Hey.” With a smile Jinyoung managed to say, walking over to Mark.

 

  Jinyoung studies Mark; the uplift pull from his lips when Jinyoung spoke. The smile that's still formed is delicate and warm. The effect of it touches Jinyoung everywhere. He really missed Mark.

 

“Hey,” Mark finally replies, closing the book and putting infront of him, “I didn't know you wear spectacles.”

 

  Jinyoung smiles at the observation of the man. He pays attention. “Yes I do.” Jinyoung says and pinches his glasses back on his nose a little.

 

  He stops right in front of Mark who is looking right to him. “You look fine. I came here to check on you.” He's waiting for Mark to say anything but the latter just nod instead so Jinyoung's boldness took over, “I asked Yugyeom for it.” Mark eyes widened at the confession of the boy and Jinyoung wishes he didn't say that because his cheeks burn and he feels like shyness beats him when Mark smiles fondly.

 

  He was honest but maybe honesty is foolishness and he wants air to cold him a little bit.

 

  It looks like Mark reads him and senses him in a way. “I've been asking him about you. To be honest, I'm thankful you did.” Mark stands and looks at Jinyoung one more time -and he's so close- before he walks and sits on the bed.

 

  Jinyoung was feeling a lot of things. First; he's so thankful that Mark is trying to push away the shy from him; shying himself instead in the process. Second; that the man was so close to his face and Jinyoung heart is doing the strangest things. He can control it no more whenever he's close to Mark.

 

  Mark was sitting still, waiting for him so Jinyoung moves to him. He hopes he can at least check the man without any wrong of do.

 

“You know this will be my last night here?” A longing look from Mark aches in his heart. He knowsㅡhe knew, that's why he wanted to be here. Jinyoung suppressed a sigh, “yes. Unfortunately I know.” Mark smiles when he heard the disappointment in the boy's tone. It's just shows that Jinyoung cares.

 

“So what about having a late night coffee?” The suggestion takes Jinyoung by surprise as he widens his eyes but immediately smiles and nod. How can he turn such an offer? “That would be great.” He replies.

 

“Okay. Change your clothes. I know a very good place.” Mark says.

 

“Are you sure you can move well? You don't hurt in any place, right?” Jinyoung asks out of concern. Mark shakes his head. “No I'm good. Don't worry, Jinyoung.” Mark raises his hand and pushes a strand of hair from Jinyoung's eye, “I'm okay.” He pats his hair then.

 

  Caring is something that you do for the ones you like, showing it to them is another level of fondness and love. That simple act of Mark rocks Jinyoung wholly and Jinyoung loves it. The feeling he felt when Mark touched his hair; patting it, it’s just touching. It did touched Jinyoung and for the first time Jinyoung wishes that Mark will be his soulmate and he decides that he won’t lose the chance to make sure of this.

 

  Jinyoung raises his hand to the one of Mark on his hair and grabs it in his, squeezing it. Mark didn't miss the chance to tighten his grip too and Jinyoung is happy that the feeling of this ㅡwhatever between themㅡ  is mutual.

 

  A smile from Mark was a win when the man looks at their hands. He envelope Jinyoung's hand with his other hand too. It's like he’s treasuring it. “I really wants to kiss you,” Mark mumble looking at Jinyoung while the other taking a breath to steady himself. “I wanted to kiss you from the very first look I had my eyes laid on you.”

 

  The words of confession were being thrown from the older mouth, hitting Jinyoung wherever, making him weak. He wasn't the only one that was occupied by the feelings of sudden flowing emotions.

 

  “I wanted that too.” He found himself replying too.

 

  Mark laughed, “I asked for a coffee date not just a couple of minutes ago to get to know you but here we are exchanging words like this.”

 

  He's looking at Jinyoung like he's the only one that matters and it really bring the ego out of Jinyoung. Just the look shows him how much spoiled with love he is.

 

  Jinyoung pulls Mark to stand in front of him, “I want you to be my soulmate. I know it's not my choice to make but I hope you really are.” Jinyoung straight-forward side pulled the words out of his heart while it races like a horse in a race.

 

 “What about we figure it out?” before Jinyoung replies, Mark cups his face. Then there are the soft pink lips touching his own ones. Yes very soft like cotton candy.

 

  Jinyoung’s heart and mind are screaming but he kisses back and it’s just hard to describe. He never kissed before but this feels like what he really loves. It's sweet and addictive and Jinyoung can live with tons of Mark's kisses.

 

  Air is needed and that's was the reason for them to pull apart but Mark never let go of him, so close. Jinyoung eyes darts immediately to Mark's neck and there was a name of PARK JINYOUNG vertically written there.

 

  The sudden flood of emotions makes his eyes sting and he wants to cry. “It's you.” He hears Mark’s confirmation. They are each other's. Mark looks at him, then he's kissing him again putting all the gratitude and happiness in the kiss and Jinyoung feels it and he hopes Mark feels it back on his lips too.

 

“You are mine.” Mark says after pulling away from the kiss. He puts another kiss under Jinyoung lips, “mine.” Mark repeats.

 

  Jinyoung pulls him for a hug and it kills him how the mere touch of Mark makes him going crazy for more. The feeling that these touches hold is addictive like the lemon tart Jinyoung loves. The hug feels homey and warm and Mark's smell is lulling him to just lose it all for the man. Jinyoung never had imagined he could find a man like that and he's thankful to heaven that he's hisㅡthat Mark is his.

 

 “If this is love, then I love you hyung.” Jinyoung blurted out between Mark's arms. The man pushes him to have a good look into his eyes, making sure he didn't hear wrong. The look Mark gives him makes him happy because he's the reason of this and he's the one that it meant for. Special he feels.

 

“This is love and I think I'm beyond this phase now.” Mark says kissing his cheeks and his lips are soft making Jinyoung jiggles inside.

 

“Cheesy.” The younger decided to tease.

 

“Brat,” but Mark lean again and rest their foreheads together. “So the late coffee,” Mark starts only to get cut by Jinyoung. “Cancel it and let's cuddle. We can have breakfast with each other tomorrow though.” Jinyoung suggests and it seem like Mark likes it. “Great idea, Jinyoung-iee.”Marks takes his hand and blurt something like smart and Jinyoung smile at this and at the new name too.

 

 

 

  Jinyoung was a believer and he waitedㅡto only be rewarded by a man like the stars. He can't wait what constellation Mark would be forming from now on but what he knows; is that it would be the most beautiful one and it will just be for him.

 

  -For just the both of them to share.

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudoes and comments ♥  
> also tw @lavandermarkjin 
> 
> I love you all


End file.
